A Perfect First Date
by CelticComet4ever
Summary: Ryan and Neil play matchmaker for Colm and Emmet, and Colm gets to confess his feelings for his roommate. A Celtic Thunder story. Warnings: slash, boys kissing. I don't wish offend anyone.


**Title: **A "Perfect" First Date

**Author: **Raye

**Rated: **PG

**Pairing(s): **Colm/Emmet and Ryan/Neil (implied), George/Keith

**Warnings: **extreme fluffiness, boys kissing, alternate reality, teen!Thunder, one-shot

**Summary: **Ryan and Neil play matchmaker for Colm and Emmet, and Colm gets to confess his feelings for his roommate.

**Note: **I'm thinking of using _Thunderheads _for the lads (while they are teens), before they become Celtic Thunder.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know these lads personally. I'm only burrowing them for my imagination.

Comet

Colm closed his eyes gently. This felt so good. The sun's warmth was absorbing into his already tanned skin, as he was lying on the _Royal Irish Academy for Music_'s rooftop; this was his and Emmet's favorite hangout spot. He had been coming up here for a while, in order to think. And he was always thinking about a particular subject; his special friendship with Emmet. As the days went by, he felt himself being drawn closer to Emmet, then he ever to anybody, not even his parents or his four siblings.

What was his relationship to Emmet? They did share a room and they became friends fast, the minute he entered the academy a couple of years ago. That was the question that haunted his thoughts ever since the first day they became friends. But then about a year ago, he started seeing Emmet in a whole new light, when he played a performance for the Phantom of the Opera. Whenever he closed his eyes, he dreamed about the brunette. And those dreams were fantasies, things he would love to do with Emmet. Wait a sec. Was he in love with Em?

Ryan chose that moment to interrupt his thoughts. "Hey Colm, I thought you'd be up here," came the rich Irish accent of his friend. Colm opened his eyes softly. He turned his head to gaze up at Ryan.

"Hey, Ry, what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I'm actually surprised that Emmet's not with you," Ryan replied, making Colm blush; but he instantly hoped that Ryan hadn't noticed. If he did, he didn't question about it. "You look troubled, is there anything I can help with you?" Colm thought for a second.

"Actually, there is. But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone." Ryan nodded. "And please don't get mad, because this is very personal, and I haven't even told my family yet."

"I promise. So what's on your mind?" Ryan promised. Colm sat up and took a deep breath.

"I-I think I'm in love – with Emmet," Colm confessed. Ryan's eyes widened. Of course he wasn't surprised at all that Colm would choose Emmet to fall in love with. After all, they became close friends almost instantly.

"You're in love with Emmet? How are you going to tell him?" Colm blinked.

"You're not mad at me for being gay?" Ryan smiled warmly at him.

"Of course not. Half of us Thunderheads' are dating each other; George is with Keith, and I'm with Neil. It's actually hard not to be gay around this academy." They both chuckled at that.

"That's true."

"Say, have you been to the hot-springs, yet?" Now it was Colm's turn to widen his own eyes.

"They have a hot-springs here? How come nobody's told me?" Colm whined, feeling betrayed. Ryan slightly chuckled at his younger friend's reaction. He had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Well, if you'd spend less time with Emmet in your guys' room and -." Ryan stopped dead as he saw the look on Colm's face. Colm was blushing furiously, and he looked like he was going to murder Ryan right then and there.

"Ryan? Don't you ever put me, Emmet, and room in the same sentence!" the husky-eyed teen exclaimed.

Ryan smirked. "You just did. And besides, how can we not? You boys are roommates after all."

"Ugh! Ry, stop teasing me!"

"Why not? It's fun teasing one of our youngest mates, especially when he's in love with a certain cute and hot brunette," Ryan smirked. Colm growled.

"You are soooo going to pay for that," Colm said in a low, teasing voice.

Comet

Ryan walked to the dorm, cause he figured that's where Neil would be, hanging out with Keith and Emmet. He knocked on the door to Em and Colm's room. The door opened to reveal Neil. He smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Ry. What's up?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." As expected, Neil's smile slipped. Ryan smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; it has nothing to do with us. It's about Colm." Neil's smile returned. Emmet perked up hearing his roommate's name.

"Hey Em, we'll meet you guys for lunch, okay?" Neil called.

"Sure thing, Neil!" came Emmet's voice.

"So what's up with Colm?" Neil asked, as they started to walk.

"Well, promise me that you won't say anything, because I already promised him I wasn't going to tell everyone, but I trust you; but he told me he was gay, and guess who he's in love with?" Ryan smirked. Neil pretended to think.

"Hmm. Emmet," he replied, simply. Ryan was surprised. Was it that obvious to everyone knew of Colm's affection to the brunette?

"How did you guess it was him?"

"Well, the two of them became really close friends almost instantly, despite being roommates. And I've also noticed that Colm's been slightly distancing himself from Emmet, just recently. Not only that, but I've caught him blushing whenever Emmet compliments him or says something nice to him. I think it's rather cute," the dark brunette explained.

"Do you know if Emmet's gay? Because that's what we need to find out first."

"I'm pretty sure he is. I mean sure, Seana's nice and all, but I think she's dating Declan, and the way I see it, Emmet considers her as a friend. Hey, why don't you find out if he's gay or not, without it being too obvious about it," Neil suggested.

Ryan smiled, as Neil gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Why not? Couldn't hurt."

Comet

Ryan spent the whole next afternoon with Emmet, promising Neil that they would go out for a date later that night. He asked Emmet how he felt about people, particular about homosexuals. Emmet knew that Ryan was dating Neil, and that George was with Keith and he had no problem with it. He also said that he was more comfortable around guys then girls; also sharing that he was gay himself. Ryan smirked. _Thought so._

"That's good to know. Who's the lucky guy? Or do you even like someone?" Emmet blinked.

"So you're not mad, or you don't think it's odd?" Ryan chuckled.

"Why would I be? Us Thunderheads are dating each other, well minus you and Colm. And as I told Colm yesterday, it's kinda hard not to be gay in this place," the ravenette explained.

Emmet smiled fondly at Ryan, feeling he could trust the dark haired teen with his secret.

"I really love Colm. I never met anyone like him and I really want to tell him how I feel," Emmet said, softly, with a soft glint in his eyes.

"I have an idea," Ryan stated, after hearing Em's confession. The Irish brunette perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Colm hasn't been to the hot-springs yet. Maybe you could take him," Ryan suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Ry. Maybe I could tell -." Emmet suddenly stopped. "What if Colm doesn't have the same feelings as I do, or -." Ryan gave his friend a headlock.

"Em, everyone can sense that Colm is in the same boat as you are," he said.

"You mean Colm has the same feelings for me, but doesn't know how to act on them?" Emmet guessed.

"Yep, now go and ask him already, before someone else does," Ryan commanded playfully, while letting Emmet go.

"Alright, alright. I'll take Colm tonight after dinner."

Comet

Neil and Ryan decided that Colm and Emmet needed to have dinner together that night, and so, despite Ryan's promise to Neil for a date, they decided to have a "double date" with George and Keith instead. Keith was slightly confused, but George knew exactly what was going on.

"So where is everybody?" Colm asked, as he sat down across from his roommate and crush. Emmet shrugged, pretending not to know.

"I don't know. But let's eat," Emmet said, as he picked up his fork and started to dig in. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the school's meal for that evening. It was Colm who started the conversation.

"So Em, I hear you guys have a hot-springs here. How come you never told me?"

"Eh, cause it never crossed my mind. Anyway, I want to take you," he said.

"You mean, as a date or as friends?" Colm asked, hopefully wishing it was the former.

"Isn't this sort of a date?" Emmet retorted. Colm laughed.

"Not if Ryan and Neil set it up," the husky-eyed teen responded.

"True. I was going to take you later tonight, even if our friends did decide to join us for dinner," Emmet explained.

"Then that's considered a date, yeah?"

"Mm, hmm," Emmet nodded; his eyes bright.

Comet

Emmet smirked as he watched Colm widened his own eyes as they entered they entered the hot-springs. It was big and absolutely gorgeous. There were big and small rock boulders and many plants surrounding the hot, steamy water, the water was about 4 to 5 foot deep and the middle was a little deeper.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Colm? Go ahead. But be careful, the water is really hot," Emmet warned his roommate.

"Like a hot-tub, right?" Colm asked.

A sigh escaped slightly parted lips as the husky-eyed teen slipped into the luscious hot water. Emmet sniggered.

"Come on, Colm. Stop fooling around and get in!" the brunette said, as he dove right in, splashing Colm a bit. _Well, I was going to take my time, but it looks like someone else has something different planned_, Colm thought, slightly annoyed.

"Ooh, I am so going to get you for that," Colm said, as he dove after Emmet.

"Not unless you can catch me first," the brunette smirked and he began to swim away from him.

After an hour or so and splashing each other, the two boys leaned against a big boulder. Emmet leaned his head against the boulder, panting slightly. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, a little winded.

"I love it. This was a great idea, Em."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Ry's," Emmet corrected his crush, "he told me that you hadn't been to the hot-springs yet, so I said that I would take you -."

"Hold up, Em. Something's going on. Why do you think Neil and Ryan wanted just the two of us to hang out tonight? Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. They're trying to hook us up. And quite frankly, I think I'm enjoying their game."

Colm stared at his friend with a slightly anxious look in his eyes. "Um, Em, this isn't a –mph!"

Emmet had placed his hands on the husky-eyed teen's face and placed his lips on his. The brunette gently grabbed the back of Colm's head, crushing their mouths together. He threw all the passion he could into the kiss. He broke away, the two of them gasping for breath.

"Colm, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Em, of course I would. I love you too much not to say no," Colm answered.

"So does this count as a date?"

"No way. Not when Ryan and Neil set it up." Both he and Emmet smiled.

"I think we should go. It's getting late," Emmet replied.

"Okay," Colm agreed, "but not before I get to do this:"

Colm grabbed Emmet by the hips and pulled him hard against his chest. He tipped Emmet back slightly. Emmet wrapped his arms around Colm's neck to keep himself from falling into the water. One hand was in the middle of Emmet's back and the other was cupped on the back of his head. The husky-eyed teen slammed his lips against his roommate's lips. Colm tangled his fingers in Em's hair; pulling his head back, deepening the kiss.

The need for air became too much, and Colm had no choice but to pull away. He helped Emmet stand upright.

"I love you, Em," he said, panting and blushing a bit. Emmet smiled.

"Love you too, Colm."


End file.
